


Fever Dreams

by A_bello



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dubcon/Noncon, Fever fucking, Hannibal "I use too many pet names" Lecter, Hannibal calls him "sweet lamb", Hannibal takes care of Will, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober day 4, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Sick Will, Sleeping Will, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Top Hannibal Lecter, Welcome to hell ig, Will "the Slut" Graham, Will gets off on being used, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello
Summary: Will was feverishly unaware of himself, that much was clear, but it didn’t change the way he flauntingly pushed back against Hannibal, hips rolling and sliding his ass against the very slowly growing bulge at the front of his smooth pants.“Even in sleep, you can’t help yourself..”--I put a rape/noncon warning just because there is no consent clearly given. Will does enjoy this, though, and Hannibal isn't rough or mean with him during this.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948135
Comments: 14
Kudos: 232
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ideally, Will is also into being fucked while he's asleep, but there is no conversation in which he gives his consent. If this bothers you, please, press the back button.
> 
> I want to make it clear that I don't condone these actions if they are being done without proper consent and guidelines. 
> 
> Anyways, here is day 4! I hope you enjoy <3.

Hannibal sighed, painfully aware of how tired he was of trying to timidly comfort Will.

The man, even when his body was burning hot and he was frighteningly sick, wanted to be held, and who was Hannibal to ever deny him something as basic as the touch he’d sought out his entire life?

He had quickly obliged to the soft pleads, removing his pajama shirt for the skin-on-skin contact before spooning up behind his lover.

Now, though, he wished he’d just kissed his forehead and said no. 

Will was feverishly unaware of himself, that much was clear, but it didn’t change the way he flauntingly pushed back against Hannibal, hips rolling and sliding his ass against the very slowly growing bulge at the front of his smooth pants.

“Will,”

He whispered softly, a warning playing at his tone in a way the half asleep man wouldn’t even remember. 

Will still whined, turning his face into the pillow, trying to fit his body  _ perfectly _ against Hannibal’s.

It was overwhelming, the way he rubbed his heated ass back against his groin. Hannibal gritted his teeth, pressing against him a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to gather himself-and failing desperately. 

“Beloved, go to sleep. Rest.”

Will’s body relaxed slightly, but he didn’t cease the less-than-subtle way he arched his back just to press against him. Just to force Hannibal’s half-full cock to press between his legs. 

Will let out a wanton groan, aching,  _ needing _ Hannibal inside him. 

Who was he to deny him?

Hannibal was on him in seconds, rolling them both forwards so that he was perched on top of Will, the sleeping man on his stomach.

He sat up, straddling the backs on his knees, grumbling as he groped over his clothed ass for a moment.

“If you’re going to act like a slut, sweet Will, you’re going to be treated like one.”

He leaned down to kiss the sliver of skin above his waistband and below the hemline of his shirt, relishing in the warm taste of salt that seemed to cover his skin the past few nights. He licked the skin there, biting softly at the hot and soft skin, and dragged his teeth down to capture the elastic edge of his boxers. Hannibal dragged it down over the swell of his ass, hands coming up to pull them down as far as he could without lifting up off Will. 

He kissed his upper thighs and pulled apart his cheeks, spreading him wide for him, leaning in to kiss his sweet puckered rim, pink and waiting for abuse.

Hannibal hummed to himself and slid further down on top of Will, taking a deep breath as he leaned back down to lick over his rim softly. 

The tight ring of muscle puckered against his mouth, and Hannibal chuckled against his entrance, hands clenching in the pliable skin he held open. 

Will’s breathing hitched and he halted, let the boy shift his hips slightly, surely growing hard between his stomach and the mattress. 

Hannibal only let the response prompt him further, jaw flexing as he slowly worked Will open, hands holding his cheeks apart. He let his tongue roll out and around the tight entrance, circling it slowly, before pushing into him. Hannibal speared him, gradually licking in deeper, relishing the taste of his boy.

His tongue shifted inside him, rolling, before he sucked softly. Another quiet moan, and Hannibal pulled back enough to lightly drag his teeth over the reddened hole. He didn’t stay away for long, though, diving back in gently but insistently to push back inside the searing warmth. 

His cock twitched at the thought of taking his tongue’s place. Hannibal’s hands kneaded at his ass and he hummed into him, pulling back once more to bite-decently hard-into his right cheek.

Will shuddered, and Hannibal sat back on the man’s legs to survey his work and wipe the saliva off his bottom lip and chin. He had a reddening bite mark on his flushed ass, his hole twitching and bright with desperation. The mere sight made the man shift where he sat, hunger boiling inside his gut as he shifted up on his thighs, leaning up and over Will and the side of the bed to get access to the bedside table and the small bottle of lube inside the top drawer.

Dropping it onto the mattress beside them both, he moved to stand and work his pajama pants and briefs off, sighing in relief at the lack of pressure on his erection. Before climbing back onto the bed, Hannibal worked Will’s own underwear off, leaving his legs unbound and ready for positioning, the bright color of his ass dulling slightly. 

Hannibal climbed back up and picked up the bottle of lube, kneading Will’s ass apart as he clicked the cap open, one hand coaxing his hardening cock to be full, the other drizzling lube between Will’s cheeks.

The other shifted and he hummed quietly to himself, taking his free hand to grab hold of his hip and steady him before lifting his bottom half up, pushing his legs underneath him slightly to position the man. 

It was a good few minutes of propping and pushing him into a position of Hannibal’s liking before he rose up onto his knees in between Will’s legs and slicked his cock until it was nearly dripping a mix of precome and lube. 

Dragging it up through the mess on Will’s behind, he hummed, stalling for a moment to watch the sleeping man shift before teasing his hole with the head of his dick. 

Will pushed back slightly, twitching in his almost awkward position, but Hannibal quickly pushed down on the small of his back with his free hand, holding him in place, arching sweetly for him. A soft whine worked its way out of Will and Hannibal pushed in slightly, a good inch or two inside him by now.

Will tried to squirm away but Hannibal held him fast, shushing the delirious man.

“Shh, Will, you’re sick,”

He hushed him, hand sliding over his warmed and damp back in reassurance while his hips stuttered, gradually making his way inside Will.

“I’m taking care of you, darling boy,”

He purred, leaning over him to mouth gently at his nape, breathing in the thick and heady scent that had been wafting over him for the past few days.

The way Will pushed back slightly, trying to fuck himself on Hannibal’s cock with a whine, made the larger man groan, a low vibration against his slick skin.

He kissed his neck, softly, pulling his hips back before flicking them forwards, not even bothering to get all the way inside him before pulling back again. He’d be deep within the man soon enough, and the towering warmth that clenched around him was too delicious not to indulge in.

He nosed upwards just slightly, lips met with Will’s damp, silky hair, curling away from his neck and dancing across Hannibal’s skin. 

Will was panting, shifting on his knees in what seemed to be half-coherent confusion, but he was clearly enjoying the fullness. The way he unconsciously rocked back against Hannibal, making deep, breathless,  _ needy _ sounds. 

It was beautiful.

Hannibal pushed a little farther this time, feeling the stretch around his cock push him back, which really only made him want to stretch further. 

He couldn’t imagine the sounds Will would be making if he were awake, but he tried. 

He tried to imagine the way he would writhe, beg,  _ ache  _ for more.  He was a greedy man, always wanting more, harder, faster,  _ please please please _ .

His boy was flushed and squealing into the pillow, drool glistening on his lips. The silence was refreshing, and the responsive submission made Hannibal yearn for times such as these.

Quiet, pliable times, where Will’s mind and body could once more be ready to accommodate to his every wish.

And yet he still missed the noise and urgency.

He, even after all this time of Will beneath his hands, his body, could not entirely predict him. His imagination-though vast in size and genre-could only push so far on the topic of Will Graham. There was always a wrongness to his dreams of him, his fantasies. 

He’d have to wait for him to wake up to hear the sounds he missed, but that wouldn’t stop him from enjoying what he had now.

“Hannibal?”

It was slurred, helpless, and it had barely pierced Hannibal’s senses before the other pushed back on his length. He closed his eyes, lungs fluttering.

“Go back to sleep, Will.”

“Why..what-“

“Hush, beloved, you are sleeping.”

Will wriggled, groaning and gasping in surprise.

“No, I’m awake, Hannibal-“

“Shh...Sleep, sweet lamb. You’re resting. This might even be a dream.”

The notion of it sent a thrill through his body. The simple idea that Hannibal could have been conjured by Will’s mind out of pure, sickened desire, the soul’s last reach for comfort, made him shudder. He kissed his nape, shifting only slightly inside him, feeling Will’s tense body return to a relaxed state. 

He moved and the other failed to react; a smile worked across his face, pressed into Will’s moist skin, where he bit softly.

Hannibal’s thumbs helped shift the pressure and angle Will’s hips further up, just good enough for Hannibal to push in again without feeling like he would break Will or himself. 

His length was thick, and Will’s mostly unstretched rim and insides twitched and clenched around him, as well as the rest of him, but the way he pulsed around his cock felt nothing short of greedy. 

“Even in sleep, you can’t help yourself..”   
  
He muttered, repositioning himself to kiss the middle of his spine before leaning back, pulling out slowly, before slamming back in. Will yelped, face burrowing deeper into the pillowcase.

“Good..Boy” He said with a hefty sigh, softly caressing up and down his side with one hand, the other holding him steady so that he could roughly rock into him. 

Will pressed heavily into the mattress beneath Hannibal’s urgent weight, whimpering and shaking like a bitch in heat. It drove him mad, the helplessness his lover displayed within the vulnerability of his fever-ridden sleep.

His thrusts were growing into uneven, deep grinding twitches, the prominent sounds of skin slapping against sweaty skin slowly turned into the light  _ schlick _ of their bodies sliding against each other, of his throbbing cock pushing deeper and deeper inside Will with every movement.

He bottomed out, searing warmth seemingly surrounding his entire body in relation to the man he was inside, and with a gasp, he came. Hot, thick ropes of his seed spilling inside Will.

He began to move again, fucking through his orgasm, feeling it roll through him with bone-breaking pleasure. His breath halted as he pulled back, rising on almost shaky knees, his half-hard dick sliding out with an obscene squelch. 

He desperately gripped Will’s ass, spreading him out with his fingers, thick and long where they brushed the sides of his hole. His rim was red, puffy with irritation, lube and Hannibal’s own cum slowly dripping out. He slid from the bed and to his feet, watching his skin settle, deciding his pretty boy should wake up as is;

Presenting, used and happy with being used like the whore he is. 

—-

Will woke gradually, his head aching and his body trembling. He was hot all over still, wet with sweat..and something else he had yet to identify. 

Time stretched in his mind like gelatin, confusing and slow like molasses. He eventually became aware of the cool air cascading down his back and thighs, the sting of it heavy on his bare and sticky ass.

Startled, he reached around himself, hand trailing from his sensitive hole and down his inner-thighs, coming back with a runny substance on his fingers.

He sat up and back on his haunches carefully, feeling the shift of liquid inside him, dizzy gaze settling on Hannibal, who lay asleep beside him.

His face burned with fever and shame at the realization of what had most likely happened, yet his lingering erection twitched at the thought.

Will rolled his eyes, yet reached around to gather more of the slickness into his grasp, bringing it around to his front. After a hesitant moment, he wrapped his mess of a hand around his cock. 

Stroking slowly, it swelled to fullness within his firm grasp, the stroke of his thumb across his slit effectively causing his breath to stutter.

Hannibal shifted beneath the sheets and he halted, heart pounding so loud in his throat he feared that alone might wake him.  But he did not wake. He simply shifted once more and sunk into the bed, leaving Will to his own devices.

The soft sounds of his cock working through the tight fist he’d formed filled the room alongside the strangled and quiet mewls of the half-coherent man.

His body still had a filmy sweat clinging to his skin, leaving him a humid mess halfway to the foot of his bed, feeling the last of Hannibal’s remnants coat his insides as it dribbled out of him, past his feet and onto the bed covers.

Hannibal would surely punish him for making a mess of his favorite bed set, but the thought did little to deter him; if anything, it spurred the much more sporadic jerks of his wrist and the stutter of his hips as he desperately fucked up into his hand.

Warmth spilled over his fingers, shooting onto his thighs and the softness below it, Hannibal’s cum sharing a surface with his own.

He shook, again, all but vibrating atop the mattress with stimulation and a fresh wave of vertigo.

He tumbled forwards, laying flat on his stomach in a post-orgasm haze, barely registering the sound of the bed creaking. A firm hand fell onto the small of his back, cool against the burning heat his body seemed to be enveloped with.

Will turned his head, messy and damp curls pressed against his forehead. 

Upon meeting Hannibal’s gaze, he gasped, preening beneath the look in those dark eyes. 

“Having fun without me, darling?”

Will shook his head with a crooked grin, gladly turning his face upwards to accept the urgent kiss, Hannibal’s hunger bleeding over the barriers of their minds and into Will’s own.

He kissed along his jaw gently, turning Will onto his back as he mumbled a delightful promise to the boy.

"There will be a punishment for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little hard to complete but I'm glad I pushed through. Thank you for your time!


End file.
